


Inseparable

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We used to spend so much time together Maka would always laugh and say we were 'inseparable'..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

“I want to cry, but I know I can't. I think of everything we do, or we used to do, at least. We used to spend so much time together Maka would always laugh and say we were 'inseparable'... And we even both love to- used... used to love going to town and end up buying things we never even went for; you'd tell me that we should head back soon and I'd always ask 'Five more minutes?' With a blush on my face. You've never been good at turning me down when I'm blushing have you? Were you... You know in all this time I never thought about being away from you, I took it for granted I guess when we were side-by-side. B-but now I know I should have spent more time with you, loved you with every fibre of my body and more, so much more... I wish I could show just how much you mean to me, how much... you always _will_ mean to me. I could take you on a date and I'd take you to your favourite restaurant; you know, the one where they set everything as symmetrically as possible for you. Whenever you'd get upset over symmetry and it was too much for you I'd be able to comfort you and soon you'd have almost forgotten about the asymmetry, I always feel like- f-felt like I was blessed to be able to do that. I felt like anything was possible with you, I helped you through your OCD and you helped me through my... darker moments... I was always so worried that side of me would scare you off, you know? But you were always there in my time of need. I used to think it was just to repay the favour, but when I looked into your eyes I saw love. I still see love in them now, and I'll never forget this feeling that burns inside me when I see those eyes of yours.

“I always wanted one day to live together as well, when we both grew a little older. It'd be hard and I'm sure we'd take a while to get used to it, but I loved the idea of waking up to you every day. Seeing your perfect looking face as you drift off; seeing a welcoming face if you woke before me; seeing a care filled face if I woke from another nightmare. But those are only dreams now, not to say dreams can't come true but I-I... I'm p-pretty sure this one's quite unlikely to happen v-very soon at least. Deep breaths, deep breaths – I still can't cry now, I _won't_ cry. Do you... do you remember when we first caught each other’s eyes in mutual love, or maybe crush is better word. I looked at you as usual, wanting to catch a glimpse of you walking away, and noticed you peeking just over your shoulder, I remember thinking “Is Kid looking at... me?” You had me all flustered, well more than I would have been normally. You started looking more and more, Maka even got curious, remember? She really had a go at you, but you took her aside and explained everything. She came back a little red and wouldn't tell me anything you said, telling me it was nothing important. I think I was slightly worried at the time, not a lot though! I was just worried that maybe you'd said something mean and she was sparing my feelings. It doesn't make much sense looking back on it really. Still, I'm glad my worries were wrong.

“I wish... I wish I could talk for longer. B-but I know you'd be kept waiting, and as much as I want you to you... you can't stay here forever... you can't stay here... with me. Besides I'm sure you don't want to have your last memories of me be filled with rambling. I just...” I lost it, and was overcome with sadness; all the time I spent holding the tears, now having them be let out at once. Kid spoke up. “I don't care if they have you rambling,” he coughed, more blood leaving his body, “As long as the memories are filled with you.” When Kid had finished he mustered the best smile he could, and I followed suit with my face filled with tears I tried to wipe away. “You always had,” he was struggling to breathe by now, “Such a lovely smile... I'm glad I could, see it... one more... one more time...” I begged him to be quiet. “Save your energy, please... I know it's selfish but I, I want as many moments with you as possible.” He lay his head down and looked at me as best he could without moving his head. I held his hand in mine and rested them against his chest to feel his fleeting breaths; he must have known he was breathing slowly. At the point where he seemed to almost not be breathing anymore he turned to me one final time “I... l-love you... C-Crona...”  
“I...” it was almost too much, “I l-love,” knowing these words of ours, “You too,” would never be exchanged again, “Kid.”

It's been years since he passed, I visit him everyday and bring him flowers on the weekend – making sure that they're symmetrical of course. Over the years some memories have faded and some have simply become fuzzy, but I stayed true to my word and never forgot my love for him “I love you, Kid.” I whisper to him “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something sad, so I decided to use my OTP for it of course. I'd really like to hear constructive criticism if it can be helped, along with if you liked it or not.


End file.
